


promenons-nous dans les bois

by deluxeslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Forest, Bottom Louis, Gros plot twist dans le ending, M/M, Smut, beaucoup de tension sexuelles, et du smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxeslouis/pseuds/deluxeslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est en classe nature avec Harry -avec qui il couche de temps en temps, derrière le dos de Niall, le vrai petit ami d'Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promenons-nous dans les bois

**Author's Note:**

> Alors c'est une histoire qui est sortie comme ça, directement de ma tête, et que j'ai tapé pendant toute une journée. C'est assez court et ça paraît simple aux premiers abords; mais heureusement que c'est un trompe l'oeil. Bonne lecture!
> 
> twitter @deIuxeslouis

Je marchais avec difficulté, m'arrêtant chaque deux mètres pour attraper ma gourde et en boire le contenu ou me pencher vers le sol pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle.

La nature n'était déjà pas faite pour moi, et la forêt, encore moins. D'ailleurs c'était la raison pour laquelle maman avait tant rechigné avant de me laisser aller à cette classe nature. Ce n'était quand même pas croyable : j'avais 18 ans et toutes mes dents, mais maman m'étouffait -moi encore plus que ma jeune sœur, Charlotte. 

Mon beau-père me confiait qu'elle mettait ça sur le stress qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait accouché de moi : j'étais censé naître fille, mais j'étais un garçon. Première chose.

Deuxième chose, j'étais censé naître en février, je suis né deux mois avant, avant-terme donc, et j'ai passé les deux mois restants en couveuse, contrôlé 7 jours sur 7 par des infirmières et puéricultrices.

Troisième et dernière chose, quand j'étais petit, ma mère se disputait tellement avec mon père qu'un jour elle m'aurait oublié alors que je m'approchais vers le haut de l'escalier, tentant d'apprendre à marcher grâce à cela. Il n'était pas tant difficile d'imaginer la suite.

J'avais passé toute mon enfance surprotégé, par ma mère, mon beau-père, mes cousins, mes tantes, mes amis, tout ce qui allaient et venaient dans ma vie, sans avoir le droit de dire un mot.

Tout le monde se sentait comme ça en ma présence. On me croyait fragile pour un rien, et on me refusait toutes responsabilités. Si en primaire j'adorais ce sentiment, au fil des années mon but était de m'en détacher le plus possible. D'où ma réaction si fébrile quant à la sortie qu'organisait ma classe de dernière année de lycée. Une sortie qui connotait pour moi l'interdit, mais surtout la liberté.

Je replaça ma frange qui collait sur mon front. Le soleil tapait trop fort, j'en avais le vertige. J'étais le dernier dans la file, tout les plus grands et plus forts avançaient devant -autrement dit, tout les garçons- et moi je me retrouvais comme d'habitude derrière, avec les filles qui piaillaient de rires plutôt que de prendre la randonnée dans la forêt au sérieux. 

_ On avance les nanas, cria fermement notre professeur John, au milieu.

 _Les nanas._ Nul doute qu'il m'avait aperçu dans le lot, mais j'étais tellement androgyne et féminin -parole de ma mère- que j'étais directement impliqué dans le lot. Je poussa un grand soupir.

Tout de suite après, je buta sur une brindille et m'étala de tout mon corps sur le sol. Il y eut une petite seconde de non-réaction de la part de mes camarades autour avant que tout le monde éclatent d'un seul et même rire. Le rouge envahit mes joues tellement rapidement que je les sentit brûler. Je posa un genou sur le sol et attrapa la main qui était apparu comme par magie devant moi pour me relever.

_ Merci, dis-je sans lever le regard la première fois.

J'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait du professeur, quel autre homme m'accordait de l'attention, de toute façon ?  
J'ai passé toute mon existence entourée de filles : non seulement chez moi, mais aussi autour de moi. D'ailleurs il s'agissait de la première fois que j'étais sans mes meilleures amies -que tout le monde avaient pris, chacune leur tour, pour mes petites amies- Eleanor et Danielle. 

Cependant il ne s'agissait pas de monsieur John. Mon regard rencontra celui, vert comme le feuillage des arbres autour de nous, de mon camarade de classe Harry Styles. Celui sur lequel j'avais un « crush » si on pouvait le dire de cette manière- depuis le début de l'année. Le nouveau qui avait débarqué d'Angleterre mais qui était déjà invité dans plus de fêtes que n'importe qui d'autres, qui venait d'arriver mais qui sortait déjà avec le capitaine de l'équipe de natation, Niall Horan.  
_Mais plus encore, le nouveau avec qui je couchais de temps en temps._

Je sentit mes joues se colorer d'autant plus. Dieu que j'avais envie de m'enterrer ! C'était la première fois que je lui parlais en vis-à-vis devant le groupe. Car aux yeux de tout le monde et surtout de Niall tout devant, nous étions de parfaits inconnus. Nos réunions se limitant à des toilettes fermés ou à des vestiaires. En effet, j'étais celui avec qui il trompait son copain ; et toutes les fois, il me plaquait contre le mur et me murmurait à l'oreille à quel point je n'avais pas intérêt à ouvrir ma bouche sur ce que l'on faisait. Il le faisait tout en me pénétrant, et je devais me mordre la langue pour ne pas crier et révéler notre cachette. Personne devait savoir ce qu'on faisait. Sauf que Harry était du genre à m'observer, dans la salle de classe, dans la cour, dans la cantine. À tout moment. Partout. Et ça, c'était très troublant. Il nourrissait une étrange obsession à mon égard -pas que je détestait que son regard soit sur le mien.

_ Désolé, je fis en essayant de le contourner pour rejoindre le groupe qui s'était déjà un peu éloigné de nous.

Il me retint par le bras. Je me tourna lentement, sur mes gardes.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Fit t-il tout simplement. Ses yeux verts se promenaient sur mon corps. 

Il était grand et était élancé, s'habillait souvent de noir, ce qui contrastait avec le grain laiteux de sa peau et ses longues boucles qui caressaient le sommet de ses épaules.  
Il vit que je ne répondais pas, et me relâcha doucement le bras. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Louis.

Il prononçait toujours mon prénom avec un léger accent qui me faisait tourner la tête. Reprends tes esprits, je me dis. Il m'a fait relevé par politesse, rien d'autre.

_ Bon, fis-je tout simplement.

Cette fois-ci ce fût lui qui me contourna par la gauche, n'attendant pas pour ma réponse. On était comme ça tout les deux ; se tournant autour du pot, se provoquant, se relâchant.

_ Je pense que nous devrions rattraper les autres, ils sont déjà loin devant nous, constata t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était imprévisible.

_ Désolé.

Il se retourna avec un regard interrogateur.

_ Oui, parce que si on a peu de retard, c'est de ma faute.

Il me sourit, révélant sa fossette qui faisait tant craquer.

_ Tu t'excuses un peu trop beaucoup.

Il se retourna et reprit sa marche. Il avait de grandes enjambées et j'étais obligé de trottiner derrière lui. Mon sac pesait lourd sur mes épaules. Lui, il ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Il rassembla ses longs cheveux bouclés dans un chignon, et je l'observa de par derrière, ravi de ne pas avoir à faire à son regard brûlant et troublant. 

Après dix bonnes minutes de marche, il s'inquiéta.

_ J'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit dans la bonne direction, dit t-il de sa voix rauque, les mains posés sur ses côtes. Il gardait le regard porté au loin, et pinçait ses lèvres entre ses dents. 

Je me sentit coupable. Pendant tout le long, je n'avais aucunement vérifié où l'on était, préférant perdre mon regard sur la longue silhouette de mon compagnon. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement, ses yeux me fixant avec une telle intensité que je déglutit.

_ Tu sais lire une carte ? Me questionna t-il. J'ai un peu de mal, ici en France.

J'avais envie de lui répondre non, ce qui était la vérité, mais ne voulait pas passer pour un parfait débile à ses yeux. Lire une carte devrait pas être si difficile que ça. J’acquiesçai lentement de la tête. Il prit ça pour une réponse et ouvrit son sac, déballant la carte de l'intérieur.

_ Le professeur nous avait dit qu'on s'arrêterait dans une sorte de clairière près d'une rivière. Y a plus qu'à trouver celle dont il parlait pour s'y diriger.

Il me tendit la carte.

_ Tiens, fit t-il, ses yeux ne me lâchant pas une seule fois. 

J’abaissai mes yeux sur la carte, tentant de me repérer dans le fouillis de noms et de lieux.  
Je resta un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Je sentit Harry s'approcher à côté de moi, gardant les bras noué derrière son dos.  
C'était pas ce qui allait arranger les choses.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur ce que je voyais, cherchant des points d'eau. Considérant que la dernière fois que nous avons checker notre lieu, avec le professeur, nous étions sur le point Violet Oaks, le point d'eau le plus proche devait être Raven Lake.

_ Raven Lake, soufflai-je.

Quel abruti je faisais. Même pas capable d'aligner plusieurs mots dans une phrase. Je perdais vraiment mes moyens à côtés de lui.

_ Et..comment allons-nous à Raven Lake ? Demanda le bouclé, se rapprochant d'autant plus de moi. Il avait carrément la tête près de mon épaule. Il était si proche que si je tournais seulement la tête..

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit, et je me sentit directement manqué de souffle. J'essayai d'inspirer un grand bol d'air, afin d'accueillir la fraîcheur de l'air dans mes narines, mais tout ce qui en résulta fût une profonde crise de panique. Je respirai de plus en plus rapidement, et la main douce d'Harry se posa contre mon dos.

_ Hey..., ça va ? S'inquiéta t-il.

Je voulais lui répondre. Je voulais vraiment lui répondre. Mais j'étais tellement mal qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui, autrement je n'arriverais pas à reprendre mon souffle.  
Toutefois Harry ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Au moment où j’amorçai un mouvement pour me dégager de lui, il me retint et me plaqua contre son torse.

_ Où est-ce que tu pense aller ?

Il encadra mon visage de ses mains et plongea son regard dans le mien.

_ Calque ta respiration sur la mienne, et ça passera.

Il m'avait déjà vu faire une crise d'angoisse. Plus précisément, j'en avais fait une le soir du 31, après que l'un des ami de Niall ait failli nous surprendre. À ce souvenir, je m'agitait encore entre ses mains, mais il raffermit sa prise. Il savait quoi faire.

_ Louis. S'il te plaît, dit t-il dans un murmure. 

Nos regards étaient toujours fermement accrochés, et j’aperçus quelque chose défiler vivement dans le sien.

_ Pourquoi ? Je parvins à lâcher entre deux souffles laborieux. C'était vrai, pourquoi semblait t-il tant appliqué dans le fait que j'aille mieux ?

_ C'est que.. Je ne veux pas avoir un cadavre à trimballer, ajouta t-il rapidement.  
Son regard était désormais fuyant. Moi, je sentit la déception courir dans mes veines comme une douche froide. Je nourrissais secrètement le désir qu'il quitte Niall Horan pour moi.

Je fis comme il m'avait dit, calquant ma respiration sur la sienne, sentant mes muscles se détendre un à un et ma poitrine se relever de moins en moins rapidement.

_ Tu vois comme c'est simple..

Je me détourna, brisant sa prise. C'était gênant. Il était adroit avec moi seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec quelqu'un sous le coude. En fait, je pensais plutôt qu'il faisait tout ça -se dépêcher de retrouver le groupe, son copain et tout ce qui s'en suivait- tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être tout seul avec moi. Ça devait certainement être la vraie raison, seulement il le cachait avec un mensonge. 

Lui aussi, ne me regardait pas. Il avait dû également sentir le malaise entre nous. 

_ Bon alors..où devons-nous nous diriger pour atteindre Raven Lake ? Il demanda sans se retourner, le dos droit.

Je me mis à avancer, sans l'attendre, et sans lui répondre. Il n'avait qu'à me suivre.

*

Harry devait sentir qu'il m'avait vexé, car il ne contesta aucune de mes décisions d'orientation dans la forêt. À vrai dire, on ne se parlait pas. J'étais devant lui et lui derrière, et parfois je sentait son regard fixé sur ma nuque. Il agissait étrangement, mouvant silencieusement entre les feuillages, comme un chat. À côté j'avais l'impression de faire autant de bruit qu'un tank.

Le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel. On devait être en fin d'après-midi, ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'on avait perdu la trace de notre groupe. À cet instant mon estomac se mit à gronder. Ce qui était très fâcheux considérant qu'il ne me restait plus que la moitié de ma gourde et une pomme : j'avais tout descendu pendant l'heure du déjeuner, plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque nous étions encore avec la classe.

Aussi surprenant que ce l'était, Harry me rejoignit en deux enjambés et me tendit une banane.  
Je l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

_ Oui ?

_ C'est que..j'ai entendu ton estomac, commença t-il d'un air hésitant. 

_ Non merci, répondis-je sèchement. 

Peut-être un peu trop parce que quand il amorça un mouvement pour ranger sa banane, je me sentit empli de culpabilité.

_ Merci quand même, fis-je, essayant de me rattraper. 

_ Y a pas de quoi, marmonna t-il sans me regarder.

Voilà comment rater une tentative de faire la paix par Louis Tomlinson. Pourtant, aussi longtemps que nous étions encore seuls et à deux, je me devais d'au moins essayer d'établir un dialogue. Je ne pouvais pas toujours lui faire la tête. Raison numéro une il ne le comprendrait pas, et raison numéro deux il me prendra encore plus pour le gamin que je devais être pour lui, ce gamin avec qui il couchait par dépit et qui lui donnait l'envie de se dépêcher de rejoindre le groupe -et son petit ami, je souligne- pour ne plus avoir à faire à moi.

_ Horan doit sûrement s'inquiéter, je lance en essayant de briser la glace.

_ Sûrement.

Aïe. Ça n'allait pas être aussi simple, du premier coup. J’inspira lentement et passa une main sur mon visage. Je devais être ridiculement moche pour lui, à cet instant, le front couvert de sueur et la frange qui le balayait trop lourde pour être discipliné. 

Le silence se faisait trop pressant entre nous deux. Je consultait la carte toute les deux minutes rien que pour pouvoir m'occuper les mains. Je ne voulais pas me mentir : la situation en elle-même était très stressante. Si la nuit tombait sans que nous retrouvions notre groupe, je n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour s'en sortir à deux.

_ C'est marrant qu'on se retrouve tout les deux, tentai-je à nouveau.

Harry mit tellement de temps à répondre que je doutais avoir réellement prononcer des mots à son encontre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, lança t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Ses lèvres formèrent un pli, et son regard aux sourcils froncés se dirigea vers moi pour la première fois en une heure.

_ Que c'est marrant qu'on se retrouve encore tout les deux. Y a pas de sous entendu, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il garda les yeux sur mon visage, puis descendit sur mes lèvres, sur mon cou, sur mon ventre et plus bas. J'avais l'impression de sentir des marques à chaque endroit qu'il scrutait. Ce fut l'exacte moment où mes crampes au ventre reprirent. J'avais vraiment très faim, aussi j’empoignai ma gourde dans le coin extérieur de mon sac pour boire.

_ Ça ne servira pas à calmer ta faim, grogna t-il en reprenant sa marche. 

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

_ Plus que toi, en tout cas, observa t-il en sortant sa banane de son sac.

Il l'éplucha devant mes yeux, ce qui me fit regretter de l'avoir refusé. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait la partager avec moi, il fit tout le contraire, entamant le fruit d'une manière..plus que provocatrice, dans les deux sens du terme.

Il tenait la banane fermement et la rentrait puis la ressortait de sa bouche, dans un geste purement salace. Je détournais le regard, le rouge me montant aux joues.  
Je ne le sentit pas se rapprocher de moi, mais en l'espace de deux secondes, il fut entièrement sur ma gauche.

_ Tu en veux un peu ? Me souffla t-il presque dans l'oreille.

Je serra les dents. Il voulait jouer à ça. Je m'écarta un peu de lui pour lui jeter un regard noir.

_ J'en suis sûre que Niall en voudrait.

Ses poings se resserrent immédiatement et il termina le fruit, lançant l'épluchure plus loin devant nous. J'en fus horrifié.

_ C'est comme ça que tu te comportes dans la nature ? Le réprimandai-je en accourant pour récupérer ce qu'il avait lancé.

Dans ma course une idée germa dans mon esprit. J'attendis qu'il se rapproche encore un peu avant de me pencher pour ramasser l'épluchure, mettant mon postérieur en évidence. Il voulait jouer, on allait jouer. Je pris tout mon temps pour ramasser, ne manquant pas d'agiter mon derrière. Quand je me releva, je sentit un torse dur derrière mon dos.

_ À quoi tu joues, siffla Styles directement dans mon oreille. 

Mon cœur se mit à cogner dans ma cage thoracique. J'étais seul avec lui dans la forêt, tout pouvait se passer à l'instant. J'étais idiot de le provoquer de cette manière ; je m'étais pourtant promis de tout faire pour ne plus l'avoir sur le dos, depuis la soirée.

Je me dégagea, le menton haut.  
On s'observait en chien de faïence, face à face. Là maintenant il y avait tellement de tensions entre nous qu'elle ne pouvait se résulter qu'en acte sexuelle, ou de violence.

_ Je t'apprends à prendre soin de la nature, répliquai-je durement.

Je choisi la violence. Je ne voulais pas lui donner ce que je lisais dans ses yeux.  
Harry inspira lourdement et reprit la banane d'entre mes mains, d'un mouvement sec, l'emballant dans un papier et la rangeant dans son sac.

_ Tomlinson, t'as intérêt à me diriger vers notre groupe. Je commence à perdre patience.

Il m'avait soufflé ses mots dans un murmure sévère avant d'avancer, les gestes saccadés, devant moi sans se retourner. Bien. Il semblait que c'était son tour de bouder.

*

Mes jambes commencèrent à se faire lourde. 

Parfois, il se retournait pour me foudroyer du regard, commençant de plus en plus à comprendre que je ne savais pas plus que lui où en était le groupe. 

_ Je pourrais te plaquer contre un arbre et te baiser dans la seconde.

Je frissonna. Ces mots me firent l'effet d'un poignard dans le ventre. Ils étaient froid, dédaigneux, dénués de tendresse, brutaux. 

Il ne disait pas ça par pur désir, mais seulement par un besoin animal de contrôle et de relâchement de pression qu'on avait accumulé tout les deux depuis qu'on avait perdu notre professeur. Qui plus est, la tension palpable entre nous n'arrangeait rien. Il y avait toujours cette tension, c'était ce qui avait conduit, des mois plus tôt au nouvel an, à ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes d'Eleanor. Qui me convainquait de rester loin de lui, de fuir les problèmes avec Niall. 

Ça ne marchait tout simplement pas comme ça. 

Je me racla la gorge et fit comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel, et la couleur se faisait plus profonde. Il devait être dans les alentours de 17h.  
La brise se faisait plus fraîche, et j'étais tellement frileux que j'en avais déjà la chair de poule.  
Je repensais à quand ma mère me disait de toujours amener quelque chose de chaud avec moi.

_ Il faudrait qu'on trouve quelque part où s'arrêter, si jamais, grogna Harry devant moi. Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Pff. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'étais pas capable de lire une carte.

_ Tu n'en est pas capable non plus.

Il me piquait. J'en avais déjà marre de sa présence. 

_ Sauf que moi, à ta différence, je l'assume.

_ Je voulais seulement voir si tu étais aussi débile que tu en avais l'air, menti-je.

Il se retourna, fulminant. Je ne pût m'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, mon dos percutant l'écorce d'un arbre. 

_ Ne fais pas ton malin avec moi, Tomlinsette.

C'était le surnom qu'on m'attribuait au lycée, dû à mon apparence androgyne.

_ J'aurais dû te laisser par terre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, repris Harry en s'avançant lentement vers moi, l'air menaçant.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû te faire une fellation, ce soir là, rétorquai-je du tac-o-tac, la tête haute. Tu es beau mais si prétentieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a..

Il plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les miennes, ce qui m'arracha un « humpf » de surprise. Il agrippa mes joues et mouva ses lèvres sur les miennes, quand bien même je fusse trop choqué pour amorcer un mouvement. Insistante, sa langue se fraya un chemin dans ma bouche, et je fus forcé d'entrouvrir mes lèvres. Styles laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction. 

Auquel je répondis, force était de constater, après trois tour de sa langue contre la mienne. J'oublia Niall, j'oublia tout ce qui le concernait. À ce moment, de toute façon, nous étions seuls, et seulement les arbres et les oiseaux seront témoins de notre secret. Je m'accrocha à lui à mon tour, passant mes bras autour de sa nuque. 

Les baisers brûlants de Styles poursuivirent leur course contre le coin de mes lèvres, pour finir contre mon cou. Il aspira la peau entre ses dents, me faisant gémir d'un plaisir teinté de douleur. C'était un fait, il me rendait fou. Je passa mes mains dans ses boucles et souffla contre lui. La brise fraîche faisait virevolter les feuilles autour de nous dans un ballet fascinant. La nature s'inclinait, les oiseaux se taisaient et le murmure du feuillage des arbres isolait nos halètements hachées. 

Je sentit son érection grossir contre la mienne. Nous étions hors de contrôle, nos dents s'entrechoquaient carrément dans nos baisers brutes. 

_ Je te veux, chuchota t-il contre mon cou. 

J'avais chaud. Harry et son odeur, son aura, était partout autour de moi. J'avais tellement besoin de plus que je renforça encore plus notre prise sur l'un et l'autre, pressant son bassin contre le mien, entamant un rythme de va-et-vient contre son aine.

Il y répondit par le même mouvement, et ce rythme nous rongea de plaisir. Je garda le nez planté dans son cou, et il l'avait le sien contre mon oreille. Ses soupirs chauds venaient échouer dans le creux, me faisant d'autant plus frissonner d'allégresse.

_ HARRY !

Son prénom hurlé d'une voix masculine nous fit instantanément nous écarter de plusieurs mètres lui et moi, mon cœur s'accélérant dans ma poitrine. On observait dans toutes les directions, mais bien heureusement, personne ne nous avait pris en flagrant délit. Le cri semblait proche mais il était en fait éloigné de nous, et nous regardâmes avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Ses lèvres étaient encore rougis de nos longs baisers.

_ NIALL ! Répondit Harry sur le même ton, il balaya son regard dans tout les sens.

Car évidemment, il s'agissait bien de la voix du blond. 

On le vit surgir de derrière un arbre, l'expression affligé et les joues creuses. Il se dirigea droit sur Harry et sauta littéralement dans ses bras, lui arrachant un long baiser langoureux.

Je détourna le regard. C'était ma bouche sur la sienne il y a même pas deux secondes. Je priai intérieurement qu'il reste un peu de ma personne sur ses lèvres. 

Un peu après, du raffut se fit entendre et le groupe de ce matin surgit à la place même où se tenait Niall.

_ Dieu merci, les garçons, on vous a retrouvé, soupira monsieur John de soulagement. Vous faisiez tellement de bruits qu'un chasseur vous a aperçu, et nous a guidé vers vous. 

Harry et moi échangeâmes un rapide regard. Quel genre de bruits avait entendu ce chasseur ?

_ Dépêchez-vous, notre campement au milieu de la clairière est dressé un peu plus loin. Allons le rejoindre.

Je m'avança vers la troupe, sous le regard clair inquisiteur de Niall. 

_ Qui a bien pût te faire ce suçon, Tomlinsette ? Demanda t-il directement avec curiosité.

Je me figea dans mon mouvement, et sans me retourner je sentit qu'il en était de même pour Harry.

_ Ne dis rien, me souffla Niall juste après d'un œil complice. Je sais que Stan te fait de l’œil depuis un moment. On sera muets comme des carpes, Harry et moi.

Je leur retournèrent un regard gêné avant d'avancer d'un même pas que la troupe qui s'était remise en mouvement. Les filles m’appelèrent tout devant, aussi je les sema et me dirigea vers l'avant. S'il voulait penser que j'étais sur Stan, ainsi pourquoi pas. Tant que ça lui enlevait l'air suspicieux qu'il arborait.

*

À l'arrivée dans le campement, nous établîmes directement nos tentes et le reste pour la nuit. J'étais d'une manière évidente avec le groupe de filles, qui entre les rires et les bavardages faisaient du bon et rapide travail.

Les garçons quant à eux s'occupaient de chercher le bois pour faire le feu et de la cuisine. J'essayais de faire en sorte de ne pas croiser le regard d'Harry, mais nos yeux semblaient aimantés. Ils s'accrochaient, se défiaient, criant de ce que nous avons fait. 

Je ne m'étais jamais demandé ce que je ressentais pour Harry. En fait, je n'avais simplement pas eu à me poser la question. Notre attirance était si forte, nos textos si fréquent et nos regards si possessifs qu'on en avait plus de doute. Restait seulement le problème Niall.

Harry me disait qu'il était loyal, et ne pouvait juste pas cesser une relation comme ça, de peur d'endosser le mauvais rôle. Pourtant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il l'avait déjà ; en partie.  
Je soupira et laissa mon regard se perdre autour de moi. Il se faisait de plus en plus sombre, le ciel était d'un gris presque noir et l'atmosphère un peu étouffante. 

Le but de se placer à côté d'une clairière bordée d'eau n'était pas seulement pour remplir nos gourdes, mais aussi pour nous permettre de nous purifier le corps. Dans cette classe nature, le but était vraiment de vivre dans la forme la plus primaire qu'il soit, et c'était ce qui avait inquiété ma mère. 

Les filles se lavèrent en premières. Même si j'étais très souvent accompagné d'elles, cette fois-ci -à mon plus grand soulagement- je pouvais enfin rester avec le groupe de garçons, à patienter autour du feu qu'ils avaient fait dont la fumée montait déjà haut dans le ciel, faisant fuir les animaux qui nous tournaient sûrement autour.

J'étais placé devant Harry, seulement le feu nous séparait. Mais même ça ne fut pas assez pour éloigner nos yeux. Niall sembla chercher pour son attention, à ses côtés. Il s'allongea après un moment sur ses genoux, amenant de force son visage sur lui.

La suite me pinça le cœur. Ils s'embrassèrent, sous les « ouuuhhh » de nos camarades autour. Le professeur ne faisait pas tant attention, s'occupant à ranger les notes qu'il avait prise de la  
nature devant sa tente.

_ Hé ben, ils ont l'air de s'aimer, fit une voix près de moi.

Je tourna le regard. Stan. 

Je soupira. Il n'était pas mal, il était même très mignon. Bruns aux yeux noir de jais, sa carrure lui conférait une allure mystérieuse mais autoritaire. Il faisait parti de l'équipe de handball, d'où la force de ses bras et de ses jambes. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas attirer par lui ? Ça m'aurait évité tellement de problèmes.. Mais il fallait toujours que je tombe sur le « mauvais » garçon. Celui que je ne pouvais pas avoir. 

Je sentit la main de Stan venir se poser sur mon genou. Je sursauta, surpris. Il était assez rapide.  
Au delà du feu, Harry -qui avait cessé d'embrasser Niall goulûment- convergeait vers lui des regards glaciales, qu'il ne remarqua pas.

_ Les gars, annonça d'une voix forte monsieur John. Les filles viennent de revenir, à votre tour. 

Avec tout ça je n'avais même pas remarqué le retour des filles autour de nous. Nous nous levâmes, laissant le dîner continuer doucement à griller autour du feu. Des odeurs alléchantes de viandes et saucisses se faisaient déjà sentir.

Je sentit tout d'un coup le torse d'Harry contre moi, et son parfum emplir mes narines.

_ Bien joué, me lança t-il simplement avant d'avancer tout droit vers Niall.

Bien joué ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien joué ? Ma façon d'éviter de me confronter à Niall ? Ou mon rejet visible des avances de Stan ? Je secoua la tête, indécis. On ne pouvait jamais savoir avec Harry.

Quand nous revinrent sur le campement, la nuit était complètement tombé, et nous eûmes tout juste le temps de nous changer à l'abri des regards avant de commencer à manger.  
Les dialogues s’élevèrent dans la nuit, chacun voulant raconter les méandres de la journée, tout le monde s'arrêtant bien évidemment sur ma chute magistrale et notre inquiétante disparition. 

Nous restâmes encore quelque heures avant que Mr John revienne lui aussi de la purification et nous obligea à aller dormir. Demain était notre dernier jour dans la forêt, après quatre jours et trois nuits. 

Ma tente était placée près de celle d'Harry -je m'en étais assuré au montage- et j'avais le bonheur d'y être seul. Je vis celui-ci passer devant moi pour se faufiler dans sa tente, Niall à sa suite. Je pût en apercevoir qu'une fraction avant que Niall ne ferme l'ouverture d'un coup de zip.

Autour de moi tout le monde faisaient pareil. Je fis de même avant de glisser seul dans ma couche, m'assurant que Stan ne vienne pas m'y rejoindre. Je ferma les yeux après ça et me laissa transporter par le sommeil.

*

Je me leva dans la nuit, envahi d'une soudaine envie de faire pipi. Je sortit mon corps hors de la tente ; le campement était si silencieux que j'avais l'impression que mon battement de cœur se faisait entendre. Je décida de ne pas trop m'éloigner et trouva un arbre quelconque autour.

Se faisant et après ma toilette, j'allais pour retourner dans ma tente lorsqu'une ombre me plaqua contre l'arbre, me baillonant de sa main pour m'empêcher de faire du bruit. 

Qui d'autres qu'Harry Styles. Le clair de lune rendait ses yeux clairs d'autant plus sombre.  
J'enlevai fermement sa prise sur mes lèvres et le poussa pour m'en éloigner.

_ Tu me surveilles, maintenant ? Chuchotai-je avec colère.

_ La ferme, je n'arrivais juste pas à dormir..

_ Donc il t'a pris de venir limite m'effrayer dans les bois ? 

Il ne répondit pas et on s'observa, animés par le même sentiment de fébrilité. Je savais ce qu'il voulait et je le voulais aussi, cette fois-ci. Ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans les bois m'avait trop excité pour qu'on s'arrête là.

Harry m'entraîna dans un arbre plus loin, beaucoup plus dans l'ombre de la nuit et du campement. 

On commença par s'embrasser, cette fois-ci avec plus de douceur qu'avant. Je plaqua mes mains dans ses boucles et lui contre ma hanche. Il fit passer sa langue dans ma bouche et je roula la mienne sur la sienne. En silence, nos respirations précipités s'échouaient contre nos cous, comme tout à l'heure. 

Il glissa sa langue chaude contre mon cou, me faisant frissonner au passage. À mon tour, je serrais mes dents contre la lobe de son oreille. Il soupira de contentement, et plongea après ça deux de ses doigts dans ma bouche.

Je les pris entre mes lèvres et commença à doucement les sucer, mon regard accroché au sien.  
Je descendis par moi même mon pantalon par la suite, et me tourna pour lui offrir mon derrière.  
Il fit entrer les doigts humides dans mon entrée, et sa seconde main vint s'écraser sous ma bouche au moment où j'allais pousser un cri de douleur.

Il poursuivit son ballet dans mon entrée, poussant ses doigts à l'intérieur du mieux qu'il pouvait pour m'ouvrir au maximum. Je retenais mes cris et sentait les larmes brûler mes yeux.  
Ses lèvres papillonnaient sur mon cou pendant qu'il s'exerçait en essayant de me calmer.  
Bientôt, ses doigts furent profondément entrés en moi, et seulement un élancement se faisait ressentir à l'intérieur de moi. 

Il manœuvra une dernière fois en moi avant que l'on soit tout les deux prêts. Puis, je l'entendis glisser son pantalon sur ses genoux, et sentit son torse ferme se plaquer contre mon dos. Je tourna la tête sur le côté, et ses lèvres vinrent me trouver au moment où il me pénétra, mon gémissement et le sien s'étouffant entre la morsure de ses dents sur mes lèvres. 

Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient en moi, et la main qui ne tenait pas ma hanche vint trouver ma propre érection, la caressant de haut en bas, dans le même rythme de va-et-vient qui me rendait si fou.

Je plantais mes ongles du mieux que je pouvais dans l'écorce de l'arbre contre moi pour ne pas laisser échapper des bruits trop audibles, mais c'était malheureusement plus qu'on ne pouvait supporter, tout les deux. 

Le plaisir me terrassait tellement que mes jambes en tremblaient, et je sentais en moi les mouvements d'Harry se faire désordonnés, saccadés par le plaisir qui hachait sa respiration contre mon cou. Le plaisir pulsait en nous et on ne contrôlait plus ni nos mouvements ni nos grognements. À ce train là nous étions prêt d'alerter tout le campement. 

Je me libéra le premier dans la main dans la main d'Harry, et lui s'élança une dernière fois dans le plaisir avant de se libérer à son tour à l'intérieur de moi. Il posa son front contre mon épaule, respirant lourdement. Je tâchais de faire la même, mais les étoiles dans le ciel se confondaient avec ceux que je voyais devant mes yeux. 

_ Alors j'avais bien raison, lâcha une voix derrière nous.

Harry se figea directement contre mon dos. Quant à moi, je priais pour pouvoir m'enfoncer dans la terre.

_ Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Je n'en ferai pas une très grande scène. Rhabillez vous.

Nous l'écoutâmes. Qu'est-ce que l'on pouvait faire d'autres ? Harry était silencieux à mes côtés, et moi, je n'arrivais pas à croiser son regard. Ni celui de Niall, d'ailleurs.

Celui-ci gardait le regard sur nous, froid et noir. Ses poings étaient serrés de colère, et dans le clair de lune, je pouvais voir la veine battre contre son front. 

_ Souriez pour la photo.

Il y eût un flash. Impressionnant. Celui-ci nous rendîmes presque aveugles, et je ne cessais de vouloir chasser le flash imprimé sur ma rétine par quelques coups de cils.  
Cet Horan nous avait pris en photo, je n'en croyait pas mes yeux. 

_ Tu ne voulais pas passer pour le mauvais gars, n'est-ce pas Hazza ? J'ai lu les textos que vous vous échangiez, fit Niall avec un rictus. Ce soir. Tout le monde connaîtra ta vraie nature.  
Il se détourna furieusement de nous, et Harry courût instantanément à sa suite.

_ Niall ! Attends !

Je me rua moi aussi à leur suite, sauf que c'était pour récupérer l'appareil et pouvoir effacer la photo en toute sécurité. Je n'étais peut-être pas fan de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire avec Harry, mais le pire était, bien sûr, d'avoir cette photo affichée partout avec mon anatomie visible sur tout supports.

Harry se retourna brusquement devant moi, les yeux fous, d'un vert devenant presque noir d'encre dans la pénombre.

_ Ne me suit pas Tomlinsette, _je vais essayer d'arranger la merde que tu as fichu._

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'un poignard dans le ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

*

« Ne me suit pas Tomlinsette, je vais essayer d'arranger la merde que tu as fichu. » Lottie se posa dans son récit, sa moue adorable striant son visage penaud. « Sacha a fait comme si c'était de ma faute, tout ça, tu te rends compte Louis ? »

Si seulement je pouvais lui répondre. Mais j'étais condamné, sur mon fauteuil roulant, à écouter les déboires de ma sœur -ou de n'importe qui- en silence, sans pouvoir dire un mot. J'étais muet. Et ce depuis 15 ans de ma vie, dû à la mauvaise chute que j'avais fait dans les escaliers, plus jeune. Simple accident domestique, d'après la justice. Je dirais plutôt erreur d’inattention de la part de ma mère. Cette femme à qui je refusait tout signe d'affection, la portant coupable de ce qui faisait de moi un légume, dans le monde d'aujourd'hui.

Les larmes se mirent à rouler silencieusement sur mes joues, et Lottie les aperçues, s'approchant de moi avec inquiétude. Elle passa une main sur ma frange.

« Louis. Tu pleure à cause de mon histoire ? T'en fais pas. Je n'irai plus en classe nature de toute ma vie. Ou mieux, je ne me permettrait plus de faire la sexfriend d'un idiot comme Sacha en croyant qu'il me choisirait moi plutôt qu’Élodie. »

Ma jeune sœur m'avait raconté cette histoire depuis tant de temps que j'en avais presque fait la mienne, dans mon esprit. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire : vivre à travers les histoires qu'on me lisait ou me racontait. 

Lottie fit tourner le téléphone d’Élodie sous mes yeux. Elle était parvenue à le récupérer, sous concessions. Son professeur monsieur John le lui donnait, et elle en retour ne parlerait pas de sa disparition dans les bois avec Sacha. Elle m'avait montré la photo. Ça m'avait fait rire, d'un rire qui ne montait malheureusement pas dans ma gorge. Mais le plus important était que ma jeune sœur le voyait à travers mes yeux. 

Lentement, je tourna le regard sur le poster accroché au mur de ma chambre. Les One Direction. Un groupe constitué de quatre chanteurs, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne et Zayn Malik.  
C'était Harry et Niall que j'avais imaginé dans mon esprit quand Lottie me racontait son histoire, et que je me transportait dans sa réalité. Au fond de moi, j’esquissai un petit sourire intérieur qui vint chasser ma tristesse. 

J'en étais persuadé : un beau jour, je serrerai mes favoris du groupe, Harry et Niall, dans mes bras. Et seulement lorsque je serais enfin serré contre leur torse, je saurais que j'aurais la force de vivre 100 ans avec mon handicap.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Audrey et la Coach qui m'inspirent à chaque fois <3 
> 
> Gros bisous !


End file.
